The Fool
by cora-stacy
Summary: A few weeks after "Meat" Rhys comes to a realization about Gwen, and has a request for Jack. Sequel to "My Idiot" and "Immortal Prat"


A/N So this is the last of my Post-Meat conversation pieces. I had actually intended for this to be a completely separate story but it just fit the theme so I looped it in. The original concept was inspired from the song "The Fool" by Lee Ann Womack . I hope I did Rhys and everyone else justice, I've re read this so many times I've pretty much gone cross eyed. If you would like to read the first two chapters check out "My Idiot" and "Immortal Prat"

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Torchwood.

* * *

Rhys tip-toed around the flat with unnecessary care. Gwen hadn't gotten home until about 3:30 in the morning and was sleeping the sleep of the dead. A few weeks prior he would have been annoyed that it was 10:30 and she was sleeping their lone day off together away. However, a lot had changed in those few weeks. For one thing, now he knew the truth about what was keeping her away from home. Although there was still a part of him, a nagging piece of his mind he couldn't quite get to, that still wondered if it was just the work that kept her in that base so late.

After his usual 'Gwen's not home' Breakfast of tea, toast and web surfing, Rhys decided to gather the wash so that once Sleeping Beauty awoke all he would have to do would be to press the button. He was scooping up forgotten socks on her side of the bed when he heard her mumbling.

"No, don't go Jack. Stay."

He stopped dead in his tracks and looked at her. She didn't look upset, or in pain, so it didn't seem like it could be a nightmare. She didn't look overly excited either so the good news was it didn't appear to be a fantasy either. She just looked calm. He didn't know why but that made it worse. He dropped the clothes back on the floor and got dressed. He needed air.

After scribbling a quick note to let Gwen know he was going out, Rhys started walking. It hadn't been his intention but he ended up on the Plas. He eventually found himself sitting on a bench facing the bay. In the short time that Gwen had been able to tell him about Torchwood he understood that the other four team members meant a lot to her. She definitely held Jack to a higher regard than the rest but he already knew that. He had seen it that day he watched them walk to the SUV. Gwen had looked at the taller man with pure admiration and affection. Jack on the other hand looked at Gwen like a doting older brother. Well, It wasn't quite that innocent but Rhys had to admit that if there was any ideas of something further happening between the Captain and his girl it was mostly on her side. As if those thoughts had conjured his presence, Rhys looked up to see Jack and Ianto walking one dock over. He knew about the two of them as a pair. Gwen had told him one night in order to assure him Jack was 'harmless.' He watched them wander towards the end of the dock, chatting and laughing. They were walking close together, in step, each with their hands in their pockets. They eventually picked a section to stop at. Jack leaned over the railing looking out towards water while Ianto rested his back against the barrier and faced the other way. They turned their heads to face each other, speaking closely like they were conspiring. He could tell by the smile on Jack's face that they were definitely not talking business. The look of pure enchantment on his unknowing rival's face was one Rhys knew well. It was the one he had on the good days with Gwen.

He made his way down to a pub and pulled up a barstool. He ordered a pint and tried to lose himself in the sports coverage. It was almost working when he heard familiar boisterous laughter coming from the doorway to his left. Ianto and Jack were coming in for lunch he was guessing. Jack spotted Rhys and smiled.

"Rhys, how are you man?" Jack walked over and stuck his hand out. Ianto stood half a pace behind him and nodded in greeting.

"Oh, you know. Gwen's having a lie in so I thought I'd keep myself out of trouble." He tried to smile and hoped it looked less fake than it felt.

"Yeah sorry about her getting in so late, it's hard to contain these things to office hours." Rhys just nodded. "Well we'll leave you to it then." They turned to head further in.

"Actually, " Rhys' words stopped them as he trailed off in an effort to gather a bit of courage. "Could I have a word with you Jack?" It's not that Rhys didn't like Ianto but he felt what he had to say was better left a one on one conversation. Concern crossed Jack's face.

"Of course." He turned to Ianto "I'll catch up."

"I'll order." Ianto nodded at Rhys in farewell and went off in search of a table. Jack took the seat next to Rhys at the bar. Rhys signaled the bartender for a drink for Jack.

"Nothing to serious I hope?" Jack asked.

"It's about Gwen." Rhys felt stupid saying it. Of course it was about Gwen, what else did they have in common? "It's about you and Gwen."

"Rhys," Jack started slightly exasperated. "There is nothing going on between me and Gwen."

"I know." He glanced over to where Ianto was sitting. "I saw you earlier, walking on the dock. I believe you." Jack thought for a second and then looked at him genuinely confused

"So then what-"

"She dreams about you Jack." Rhys spit it out like the words tasted horrible and felt worse. The captain was stunned. Both men took a drink before he continued "This morning, she was talking in her sleep. She was calling for you."

"I'm sorry. I didn't think it was like that." Jack was lying to himself more than he was lying to his friend's fiancé. He knew deep down Gwen had some sort of crush/hero worship thing for him. He just tried not to see it. " I don't know exactly what I can do."

"It's not your fault. I wish I could blame it on something you did or said but I really can't. I'm only just starting to get used to all of you and what you do." He took another big sip of beer and stared into Jack's eyes "But I love her. I have since the moment I saw her. I'm not letting go of this. She's the one and I'm going to marry her." Rhys finished his pint before he made his ultimate request. "But I can't have you at the wedding. I know she's planning to invite you all. I'm ok with the others but if you're there," It didn't need to be said. Jack nodded.

"Well someone will have to stay behind and watch the Rift right?" Jack took a sip of his drink. "I can handle it while everyone else goes." Rhys smiled sadly.

"She always told me you were a good man Jack. I believe it." He dropped money on the bar and grabbed his coat. "Best be on my way. I'm keeping you from your lunch and Gwen's probably up by now. Take care." He shook Jack's hand and tried to leave but Jack stopped him.

"She loves you. You are everything to her. If she ever has to choose, she'll choose you." His eyes pleaded for Rhys to see that he was telling the truth. Rhys nodded again, a little more sure of himself, and left.

Jack sat quietly for a minute and thought about what just happened. The conversation had been surreal but necessary. He looked across the pub to where Ianto was sitting. His lover was waiting patiently, having occupied himself with a newspaper he had grabbed from an abandoned table. They had never discussed their arrangement but Jack knew whatever it was he could be better at it. Talking to Rhys had given him a glimpse into what his behavior might be doing to the younger man.

Jack walked over to the table with two pints of Ianto's favorite. The Welshman smiled and neatly folded the newspaper "Is everything ok?" Jack sat down and flashed his full strength smile.

"I'm working on it."


End file.
